Como conquistar a una imposible
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: Tras haber terminado con su novio de toda la vida, Tenten se crea una fama entre la comunidad masculina de la universidad, la de la imposible. Sin embargo, es eso precisamente lo que llama la atención de Neji. Aunque él es el estereotipo de chico perfecto, ella no se lo pondrá nada facil. A.U.
1. Chapter 1

**-Me gusta Tenten –**les dije a mis amigos el lunes temprano, durante el almuerzo.

**-Bienvenido al club** –me contestó secamente Sasuke, mientras que mandaba un mensaje, muy probablemente a Karin.

**-Me gusta de verdad… hoy la invitare a salir.**

Esta vez capte la atención de todos en nuestra mesa.

-**¿Estas de broma?**-dijo Kiba, riendo -**¡No puedes invitar a salir a Tenten!**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Neji** –esta vez fue mi mejor amigo, Lee –**Tenten te dira que no**

Fue secundado por Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru, que asintieron con la cabeza.

Tenten era mi nueva fantasía amorosa. Me había pasado fantaseando con ella, (en todos los sentidos) desde hace mas de dos meses, cuando ella y sus amigas fueron a bañarse a la alberca de mi casa, por una invitación de mi prima, Hinata. En ese momento supe que ese bikini verde solo le quedaba bien a ella.

La razón por la cual mis amigos me sugerían no invitarla a salir, no era por que Tenten fuera fea. Al contrario. Ella era una de las chicas mas hermosas de toda la universidad. Pero así como era de las mas populares entre los hombres… también su fama de ser extremadamente difícil. No por nada todo el mundo le decía: Tenten "la imposible".

A Tenten solo se le había conocido un novio, Kankuro, hermano de su mejor amiga Temari, y de uno de mis amigos, Gaara. Pero desde que Kankuro se había graduado hace un año, ellos habían terminado. Varios chicos habían invitado a salir a Tenten, y ella les decía que si a todos, pero con ninguno llegaba a mas de segunda base…

¿La razón? Nadie lo sabia. Sin embargo, era eso precisamente lo que me atraía de ella. No quería decir que el resto de las chicas fueran fáciles, pero a comparación de Tenten, hasta mi prima Hinata se veía mas accesible.

**-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es que pierda nada en intentar** –dijo Shikamaru, dándole la ultima bocanada a su cigarro. **–Tal vez incluso le puedas pedir a Gaara de favor, que le pregunte a Kankuro como le hizo él.**

Aquello me pareció loco, mas no descarte la idea. Por el momento, me concentre en que me dijera que si saldría conmigo. Así que, decidido, me despedí de mis amigos y salí a buscarla.

Encontrarla no fue difícil. Aunque el campus era bastante amplio, ella y Temari tenían un lugar en especial en el que se reunían durante el almuerzo. A veces sola, otras veces con el resto de su grupo de amigas. Como en ese preciso momento.

Ahí, en una mesa, debajo de un árbol se encontraba Tenten y su grupito. Temari, Ino, Sakura, Karin y mi prima Hinata lo conformaban. Un grupo de chicas, bastante llamativo.

Decidido, aunque con la emoción un poco menguada, decidí que lo mejor seria mandarle un mensaje de texto y pedirle que se alejara de sus amigas. Cuando Shikamaru invito a Temari a salir, lo hizo enfrente de todas, quienes se empezaron a reír y a hacerle bromas a mi amigo, dejándolo no solo en ridículo, sino también forzándolo a invitarlas al cine a todas.

Yo no iba a cometer el mismo error. Saque mi celular y empece a textear.

**YO: _Hey! Estoy atrás de la cafetería, ¿podrías venir un segundo? Es algo importante_**

Uno par de minutos después.

**TENTEN: _¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo?_**

**YO: _Solo necesito hablar contigo a solas. ¿Puedes?_**

**TENTEN: _Si_**

A la distancia pude notar como se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia mi.

Ese día, se veía en particular, hermosa.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, sus clásicos Converses y una blusa azul de tirantes. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, que la hacia ver mucho mas alta de lo que era. Parecía una modelo.

Una de las muchas cosas que me gustaba de ella, era el hecho de que usara poco, o nada de maquillaje. Me hacia sentir que cuando la veía, estaba viendo a la verdadera ella. No una imagen creada para agradar a los ojos. Siempre vestía cómodamente, en lugar de llamativa.

Sin embargo nunca olvidaría como lucia el día del baile de bienvenida. Con un vestido sin tirantes, morado, completamente pegado a su cuerpo, zapatillas altas y su hermoso cabello suelto. Ella se veía simplemente hermosa.

Trate de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, porque estaba sonriendo como un idiota, y no quería asustarla. Ella estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia.

**-¡Hey, Neji! ¿Todo bien?** –dijo una vez que llego hasta donde yo estaba

**-Hola Tenten. Si, de hecho solo quería preguntarte si saldrías conmigo hoy en la noche** -¿Un poco demasiado directo?

Tal vez a ella le extraño lo directo que fui, porque se me quedo viendo raro.

**-¿Hoy en la noche?**

**-Si, hay un grupo que toca en el bar de la ruta 24, y quería ver si querías ir conmigo**

**-Oh, eso suena genial** –dijo con una sonrisa –**Pero hoy no puedo. Ino hira a mi casa a hacer un proyecto de literatura. ¿Qué tal mañana? ¿Crees que ese grupo aun este?**

**-Seguro, ¿Paso por ti a las 7?**

**-Claro** –me dijo con una sonrisa y se alejo, rumbo a su mesa.

Y yo me sentí como el imbécil con mas suerte del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

El sábado en la tarde, cuando me bañaba para mi cita con Tenten recibí un mensaje de texto de ella.

Tenten: Hola Neji… lamento avisarte hasta apenas, pero Sakura e Ino se volvieron a pelear y las chicas y yo iremos a arreglar el asunto, espero que me puedas entender. Saludos y disculpa.

Por un momento me enoje, eso era exactamente lo que ella hacía con los que la invitaban a salir.

Al menos a mí no me dejo plantado. No sé qué me hiso pensar que conmigo ella sería diferente.

No hay problema. Rápidamente le di una respuesta casi desinteresada:

YO: Ok no te preocupes, de hecho, yo tampoco iba a poder hoy. Otro día será, saludos a las chicas.

Llame a los chicos y les propuse una noche de juerga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Entonces… te plantó? –pregunto Lee un tanto preocupado.

–No me plantó, ella me aviso antes de que nos viéramos

Kiba se soltó a reír a carcajadas. Era lunes, hora del almuerzo en la universidad, y yo, como siempre, estaba con mis idiotas amigos, que ahora que se habían enterado de mi "no-cita" con Tenten se habían vuelto insoportables.

Lee, Shikamaru y Gaara se veían preocupados. Kiba, Naruto, Suigetsu y Chouji reían a carcajadas. El resto solo parecían desinteresados del tema.

–¡Que idiota eres! ¿Por qué creías que ella iba a salir contigo? –dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa de superioridad.

–¿Te recuerdo que tú tampoco llegaste muy lejos con ella? –Dice Sasuke, detrás de su celular.

–¡Tsk! Al menos yo logré besarla –se ríe el muy idiota.

Estaba a punto de regresarle su estúpido comentario con uno de mis puños cuando Lee intervino.

–Sí, bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga, y hasta donde sé, tú prácticamente la forzaste, por eso ella dejó de salir contigo.

Eso no lo sabía, y llega a molestarme aún más. Sin embargo no dije nada. Tomé mis cosas y me puse a buscarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada sentada en su lugar habitual con Temari y se reía de algo que Temari le contaba, esta, hacia muchos ademanes y se veía agitada. Tenten se reía sin tapujos e incluso llegó a golpear la mesa de la risa.

–¿Espiando a mis amigas? –me susurró una voz a mis espaldas. Una voz seductora y bastante conocida para mí.

–Ino.

Ella me sonreía de oreja. Ino siempre se me había hecho increíblemente guapa. Un poco testaruda pero rescatable. Había estado enamorado de ella como por dos años, era la ex novia de Sasuke y eso la hacía simplemente intocable.

–¿Qué hacías viendo desde las sombras a Ten y Tem? ¿O es que estas molesto porque ella no pudo salir contigo el sábado?

–Bueno, de eso tendría que echarte la culpa a ti, ¿no?

–La culpa ¿De qué hablas?

–Tenten me dijo que te habías peleado con Sakura y que tuvieron que ir a intervenir

Ella me miró extrañada y después se soltó a reír.

–¿Eso es lo que ella te dijo? ¡Esa Tenten sí que es mala! Cuando crezca quiero ser como ella. –me dijo sonriendo con lastima –Te voy a dar un consejo, de amiga a amigo, si de verdad te gusta, solo si de verdad te gusta, no te rindas. Pero si solo es algo pasajero, dejala, creeme, ella te hará sufrir.

La mire anonadado y después le cuestione:

–¿De qué hablas?

–Ya te darás cuenta –dijo, y empezó a caminar, sin embargo pareció pensarlo bien y regreso a donde yo estaba –Por cierto, no me pelee con Sakura. Tenten se la pasó encerrada en casa, como siempre que le cancela a alguien.

Con la misma se giró, y caminó hacia Tenten y Temari.

* * *

><p>HOLA: Bueno aqui con el segundo cap.<p>

Les quiero pedir un favor a todos los que seguian algunas de mis historias en mi antigua cuenta: Azula RK. Desgraciadamente, no puedo acceder a ella, porque me hackearon mi correo electrónico en la cual tenia todas las contraseñas (facebook, youtube, twitter, fanfiction). Sin embargo he querido retomar algunas de las historias que deje inconclusas en esa cuenta.

La razón por la que no lo he hecho, es por miedo a que alguien crea que me las estoy plagiando, ¡Cuando son mías! Pero tampoco quiero perderlas, es por eso, que estoy tratando de comentarles a mis antiguas seguidoras sobre mis planes de retomarlas, para que si las vuelven a ver publicadas no me acusen...

¿Podría contar con su apoyo?

Saludos. Cualquier duda y/o sugerencia, reclamo y/o felicitación vía review


	3. Chapter 3

–Y Sakura e Ino no se pelearon como Tenten me dijo. Ino dice que se la pasó encerrada en casa.

Lee me veía preocupado. Él fue de los primeros en decirme que no intentara nada con Tenten, pero simplemente no podía no hacer nada.

Ella me encantaba.

Había algo en ella, una especie de halo sobrenatural que la hacía resaltar por sobre sus amigas. Y por sobre cualquier persona en la universo. Ella era especial. Pero ¿De qué manera iba a hacer posible que ella se fijara en él?

–Lee… ¿Soy feo?

Lee pasó de preocupado a alarmado.

Por un momento, estaba a punto de soltarme a reír, pero me recobre en seguida, sabiendo que si me reía Lee iba a salir corriendo a buscar a un exorcista. Eso de cuidar una pulcra y seria imagen enfrente de mis amigos me estaba empezando a agotar.

Sentados en mi incomoda cama. Encerrados en mi espantosamente pequeña habitación, de la casa que compartía con Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino y Lee, Conversando de amores "imposibles" con este último. Me sentía el triple de agotado.

–No eres feo, en absoluto, Neji. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ese es tu principal problema.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Bueno, Kankuro era un chico agradable, pero no era nada atractivo. Tenten me contó varias veces que sus amigas se burlaban de ella en varias ocasiones diciéndole que había escogido al Sabaku No incorrecto.

–No entiendo

–Bueno, que tal vez a Tenten le gusten los feos.

Esta vez no pude frenar mi sonora risa. Lee me vio espantado, pero al cabo de unos segundos me acompaño a reír. Reímos hasta que Naruto llegó a golpear la puerta, preguntando si nos sentíamos bien.

–Hay algo que Ino me dijo –le dije a Lee una vez que controlamos nuestro ataque de risa. –Ella dijo que si Tente me gustaba de verdad, no me rindiera, pero si solo era algo pasajero, la dejara en paz, porque me iba a hacer sufrir.

–¿Entonces, que vas a hacer?

–Voy a ir a buscarla a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa de Tente no se encontraba muy lejos de donde vivíamos. Solo un par de cuadras nos separaba de la casa que ella compartía con Temari, Karin y mi prima Hinata. Dentro de la misma colonia universitaria que Konoha había fabricado para los estudiantes de su prestigiosa Universidad.

La casa en la que ellas vivían era de un color azul cielo con los marcos de las ventanas y puerta en un azul rey. Tenía muchas plantas y flores sembradas en la entrada, puesto que antes Ino vivía aquí. Pero se mudó con Sakura cuando Karin empezó a salir con Sasuke.

Siempre me había gustado esta casa. Me daba una especie de paz pasar por aquí. En un principio por mi prima Hinata, después por Ino y ahora por Tenten.

Toque a la puerta varias veces hasta que la guapa pelirroja novia de Sasuke abrió la puerta.

–¿Neji Hyuga? –Dijo acomodándose las gafas –¿Vienes a ver a tu prima?

–Hola, Karin. No de hecho quería saber si Tenten se encontraba en casa.

La chica me miró extrañada, pero después sonrió amablemente.

Karin siempre me había caído bien. Era la típica ratón de biblioteca, solo que con curvas y un lindo rostro. No era para nada el tipo de Sasuke, y sin embargo logró conquistarlo. ¿O él logro conquistarla a ella?

Karin era completamente diferente a Ino y a Sakura, quien había sido su amiga con derecho durante mucho tiempo. Karin era más discreta y hasta cierto punto, tímida. Sin embargo había escuchado de Suigetsu que ella era una arpía. Viéndola como yo la veía en ese momento, en pijama y con un libro en sus manos, se me hacía más un pequeño y tierno gatito.

–Tenten está en su habitación, estudiando. –Me dijo mientras se hacía un lado para dejarme entrar -¿Ella sabe que vienes?

–No, y me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa.

Nuevamente me sonrió y se sentó en uno de los enormes sillones blancos que pertenecían a la sala.

–Segundo piso, tercera puerta, tiene un diez en verde militar marcado en la puerta.

Le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y subí las escaleras. Identifique rápidamente la puerta y toque dos veces.

–Adelante.

Abrí la puerta.

No sé qué era lo que esperaba encontrarme en el interior, pero estoy seguro de que no era "eso".

La habitación era del mismo tamaño que la mía, solo que el blanco de las paredes estaba tapizado de posters de varios atletas famosos. Desde Michael Phelps pasando por Usain Bolt, Tiger Woods y David Beckham hasta Roger Federer.

La cama individual estaba deshecha y había ropa por doquier, trajes de baño deportivos, y bikinis, blusas, shorts y uno que otro sostén. Había una computadora de escritorio junto a una ventana, y sentada frente a ella estaba Tenten con una playera enorme que parecía quedarle como vestido, el cabello suelto y sin zapatos. Me daba la espalda, así que no podía darse cuenta de que era yo.

–¿Vas a lavar ropa hoy, Hina? –preguntó.

–No soy Hinata. –Al escuchar mi voz se giró rápidamente.

Por un momento pensé en que me iba a correr de su habitación, o que iba a correr a recoger algo con que cubrirse las piernas. Pero solo se me quedo viendo.

–Neji, me espantaste.

–Lo siento, no lo pretendía. Es solo que Karin me dejo pasar así nada más.

–Oh, no te preocupes, eres bienvenido, pasa, siéntate.

Me senté en la cama. Ella me sonreía y parecía muy cómoda con la situación. Nada que ver conmigo, que en ese momento tube que crear el mantra "no mires sus piernas" el cual repetía cada cinco segundos en mi mente.

–Lamento sobre nuestra salida. Creeme que de verdad quería salir contigo. –me dijo con aire apenado

–No te preocupes, ya será la próxima. De hecho creo que podemos ir ahora mismo, claro, si quieres

Me vio extrañada un momento

–La verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de ir a un bar, prefiero quedarme en casa. ¿Quieres ver una película?

Eso sonaba bien.

–¡Claro! ¿Qué película quieres ver?

–¡Toda la saga de rápido y furioso!

Y esa tarde nos la pasamos en el pequeño, sucio pero tranquilo cuarto de Tenten viendo a Vin Diesel y Paul Walker correr autos. Y a decir verdad si me preguntaran hoy en día, diría que esa fue una de las mejores tardes que pasé con ella.

* * *

><p>Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No tenía ni idea de que escribir. En fin aquí otro capítulo, actualizo dentro de dos semanas sin falta.<p>

Prometo también actualizar mis otras historias esta misma semana, menos DeInKo. ¿La razón? SE BORRÓ TODO EL CAPITULO YA ESCRITO. No se si no lo guarde bien o que rayos pasó, solo sé que lo perdí y no lo encuentro :'( y yo que creí que era toda una joya de capitulo. Ahora, cada vez que trato de reescribirlo me da coraje, me enojo y no escribo nada. Así que tardare un poco más en actualizar.

Otra cosa. Acabo de crear un perfil en **Wattpad**. Aún estoy verde en esto, pero si me quieren seguir estoy como: _**Vian_Trapnest**_ en cuanto le agarre más la onda, subiré algunas de mis historias.

Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
